


Надежда - путь к сумасшествию или...

by AngelJul



Series: ШХ [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ватсон страдал на протяжении года, но однажды вечером его мучениям приходит конец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Надежда - путь к сумасшествию или...

**Author's Note:**

> * Сиквел к «Главное – верить…»

Ватсону казалось, он постепенно сходит с ума. С тех пор, как принесли загадочную посылку, прошел ровно год и он показался Джону Адом. Где бы Ватсон ни был, куда бы ни отправился, везде ощущал его незримое присутствие.  
Иногда Джон задумывался о происходящем, и пытался убедить себя, что все это является обычной выдумкой подсознания, выдаваемой из-за того, что не смог смириться с потерей близкого человека. И что в конце рукописи он сам опечатался и поставил вопросительный знак. Но потом сам начинал себе противоречить, вспоминая это странное устройство, побывавшее последним в руках Холмса и каким-то чудесным образом, появившееся в посылке. Может, это была чья-то глупая шутка, только вот чья.  
Не проходило и дня, чтобы печальные мысли не посещали Джона. С Мэри он развелся. Инициатором была она. Не вытерпела мрачного и задумчивого вида мужа, в котором находился тот, думая, что его никто не видит. На прощанье она лишь сказала о том, если понадобится помощь, он всегда может обратиться к ней и завидует Холмсу. Почему, объяснять не требовалось.  
Единственным спасением для Ватсона оставалась работа. Он вел приемы прямо на дому и до поздней ночи. Это хотя бы немного помогало не думать о нем. Еще забота о Глэдстоуне немного отвлекала. Но чаще всего, Ватсон проводил ночи возле зажженного камина, крутя в руках странное устройство. Если сказать, что он скучал, значит не сказать ничего. Беспросветная тоска постепенно съедала изнутри. Если бы надежды не было, Ватсон так не страдал, но она еще оставалась, что было куда хуже, потому что Холмс если и остался жив, не хотел обнаруживать себя, ограничившись такой своеобразной странной весточкой и совершенно не подумав о нем, чертов эгоист.  
Сейчас Ватсон снова сидел в излюбленном кресле возле разгорающегося камина и, засмотревшись, на лижущие поленья, языки пламени, неспешно пил вино. День выдался достаточно скучный, всего пара человек пришли на прием. Выгуляв беднягу Глэдстоуна, Джон сходил в булочную, расположенную на углу, за свежей выпечкой и снова провел несколько часов за написанием очередной книги. В этот раз до ужаса бесплодно.  
Глэдстоун, лежащий у ног, неожиданно встрепенулся, но тут же покорно лег на место. Ватсон не придал этому никакого значения и продолжил задумчиво рассматривать огонь.  
От неожиданного теплого прикосновения к плечу Ватсон вздрогнул и выронил бокал, который ударившись об пол, облил пса вином и разлетелся на тысячи мельчайших осколков. Глэдсоун даже не проснулся. Зато его хозяин боялся пошевелиться. Ватсон даже дыхание затаил.  
Оборачиваться было страшно. Бешеный стук его сердца, кажется, единственное, что было слышно в комнате. Джон знал, что это был он. Когда он заговорил, Ватсон снова вздрогнул:  
\- Ватсон, Вам не помешал бы отпуск. Зачем Вы себя так изводите?  
Джон смотрел на этого неисправимого нахала и не мог поверить своим глазам. Холмс вел себя, как будто не было этого года мучений, того прыжка, который до сих пор снился Ватсону в кошмарах, ровным счетом – ничего. Холмс тем временем расположился в соседнем кресле и потянулся за бутылкой вина. Ватсон, наконец, придя в себя, нащупал рядом с креслом свою неизменную трость и с силой ударил по бутылке, разбив ее. Холмс так и замер с протянутой к ней рукой и лишь перевел на него слегка удивленный взгляд:  
\- Ватсон, что с Вами?  
\- Что со мной? Вы еще спрашиваете, Холмс? - Ватсон не смог удержаться от истеричного смеха, - Как вы смеете это спрашивать?!  
Холмс молча смотрел на него мгновенье, потом так же молча поднялся и шагнул к его креслу.  
\- А Вы бы предпочли умереть в один день со мной?  
\- Что? – Ватсон нахмурился, пытаясь понять Холмса. Вся злость куда-то отступила.  
\- Или Вы наивно полагали, что у Мориарти нет подельников? Какой же Вы глупец, Ватсон.  
\- Тогда скрывались бы молча! – снова вскипел Ватсон, - Из-за Вас я чуть с ума не сошел! До сих пор мне снится этот Ваш героический прыжок, из-за которого я просыпаюсь по ночам в холодном поту!  
Холмс смотрел ему в глаза короткое мгновенье, затем просто наклонился и поцеловал. Ничего не говоря, просто взял и сделал. Ватсону показалось, что он бредит. Когда он пришел в себя, Холмс уже отстранился и отходил к двери:  
\- Скоро мы снова встретимся, Ватсон.  
И исчез за дверью также бесшумно, как и появился.


End file.
